


The Kingdoms Never Weep

by waytoooutoftouch



Series: Can We Try That? [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Chapter 1 is angst, Chapter 2 is 90 percent fluff, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I'm worried I might get hate from Connor fans for this but I have reasons, Larry Murphy's A+ Parenting, Murphy siblings angst, Pre-Canon, this was meant to be Galaxy Gals/Zolana centric but oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waytoooutoftouch/pseuds/waytoooutoftouch
Summary: On the other end of the line, Alana furrowed her eyebrows. “Zoe, is everything okay?”She swallowed. “Can you please pick me up?”“Of course, let me grab my keys,” her friend said. “Do you want me to stay on the line?"Zoe bit her lip as another thud came from her door. “No, just hurry up, please. And park down the street.”





	1. The Kingdoms Never Weep

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Can We Try That, but it's not necessary that you read that before reading this (although it would be super cool!) It's set about two months after CWTT, during the summer before Zoe's junior (and Alana's senior) year, so it's pre-canon.  
> I based this off of the argument Zoe has with Cynthia right before Requiem, and I'm not going to say what part of it, because I don't want to spoil anything. This fic does get pretty intense, I think, and I'm worried that Connor fans won't like it because of his portrayal. I do, however, think that his scene in here is very close to what happened in canon, and I'm not going to apologize for it. In the fandom, it seems like Connor's bad side is overlooked in favor of the Connor that we see in Sincerely, Me.  
> Side note: Does anyone know how to prevent AOW from getting rid of your tabs, or how to add them in? I've been trying to figure it out, but with no success.  
> This was supposed to be Galaxy Gals/Zolana centric, and I tried to make up for it in the end. Don't worry, I'll definitely write some fluff for them soon!  
> Hope you all enjoy!

Her parents were having a night out. It was another attempt on their part (or maybe just her mom’s part) to pretend that their marriage wasn’t failing. Maybe, if the family was lucky, they would be able to sort out their differences for their kids’ sake. 

Zoe shook her head. Who was she kidding? The only thing her parents agreed on these days was everything Connor did wrong.

Her older brother’s voice came from downstairs. “Get off my case!” There it was.

“No, Connor! You need to get it together, and stop whatever this shit is!” That was her dad.

“Larry, please,” she heard her mom say. In her head, she was grabbing at his  
arm, her coat half-on.

“Cynthia, you always let him get away with whatever he wants because you think he just needs a yoga retreat or medication. No, this is just our son acting out. I'm not letting this happen anymore!"

"I'm right here!" Connor yelled.

"Why can't you be more like Zoe? She has never been a problem in this family," her dad said. 

"I'm sorry I can't be fucking perfect like Zoe. Just leave me alone!"

"We can't 'leave you alone', Connor! Because if it's not one thing, it's another. You're either skipping school, or getting high, or being called in because either you harassed another kid or some well-meaning teacher is worried about you and your precious mental health."

"Larry-"

"Connor, you need to get your shit together and stop being an embarrassment and a disappointment to this family before we get sick of it," he said. Zoe inhaled sharply. That was harsh, even for Larry.

Downstairs, she heard the front door close. Then, it was quiet. For several minutes, she focused on her chemistry homework, until she heard footsteps going up the stairs. Despite her sense of foreboding, she got up from her desk and opened the door to her room to see Connor storming by, his hands shoved into his hoodie pocket. 

“Hey, are you okay? Dad was being pretty harsh,” she said unsurely. 

He stared at her, emotionless, until- “You think this is funny?”

Zoe frowned. “What?”

“You think this is a fucking joke?” Connor asked her, with an unmistakable edge to his voice.

She took a step back, a pit of dread forming in her stomach. “I was just-”

“YOU WANT TO FUCKING LAUGH AT ME LIKE EVERYONE ELSE, BECAUSE I’M THE FREAK IN THE FAMILY, RIGHT?” He screamed at her. “WELL, GUESS WHAT, ZOE? WE’RE ALL FUCKED UP.”

Tears pricked her eyes, and she started shaking as her older brother kept yelling at her. Suddenly, she couldn’t take it anymore and she quickly stepped back into her room before shutting the door and locking it. _It’s okay, he’ll go away, he always does._ Taking a deep breath, she leaned against the door.

A loud bang against it made her yelp, and she stumbled away, as Connor kicked it from the other side. “I SWEAR TO GOD, ZOE. I’M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!”

Zoe covered her mouth as she ran to the opposite side of her room before facing the door. She watched it shake every time her brother pounded on it, as he continued to scream at her. 

“Stop it,” she whimpered.

“I HATE YOU, I FUCKING HATE YOU, ALL OF YOU!”

“Connor.” Her voice broke.

“OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR OR I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU!”

Her hand found her cellphone in her pocket, and without thinking, she opened her contacts and called the one person she knew she could count on. Pressing the phone tightly to her ear, she focused on the ringing, trying to block out Connor’s screaming. 

“Zoe?”

“Alana,” she breathed out shakily. “Connor, he’s-” she cut herself off with a flinch as Connor kicked her door again. “ZOE, YOU’RE SUCH A BITCH, I HATE YOU!”

On the other end of the line, Alana furrowed her eyebrows. “Zoe, is everything okay?”

She swallowed. “Can you please pick me up?”

“Of course, let me grab my keys,” her friend said. “Do you want me to stay on the line?”

Zoe bit her lip as another thud came from her door. “No, just hurry up, please. And park down the street.”

“I’m on my way,” came the reply, before her phone went quiet.

She stood up on unsteady feet, and made her way to her window. Casting one more glance at her bedroom door, she silently opened the window. Everything was quiet, and she was halfway onto the roof before she heard it.

“Zoe?” It was his voice, but softer. He wasn’t yelling anymore. “Zoe, please, open the door.”

Zoe shook her head, blinking back tears, and climbed out the window. He didn’t say anything else as she gently shut it, careful not to make any noise. It was cold outside, despite it being early June, and she shivered in her denim shorts and tank top. Nonetheless, she crept to the edge of the roof, where it sloped down, and carefully jumped off.

It was only when she landed from the six-foot drop that she realized she wasn’t even wearing any shoes. _Your brother threatens to kill you and you’re worried about being barefoot? What’s wrong with you?_ She shook her head, clearing her thoughts, and walked towards the street. Once she reached the end of her driveway, she turned around and looked at her house. All of the lights were off, almost as if there was nobody home. She knew better, of course. Connor’s words were ringing in her ears and she shivered, wrapping her arms around herself, before walking down the street.

A few minutes later, Alana’s car pulled up to where Zoe was, standing on the sidewalk several houses down. Not even hesitating, she opened the passenger door and climbed in, not looking at Alana. 

“Zoe? What happened?”

“Can we just go?” Zoe asked weakly, buckling her seatbelt.

Her best friend nodded, turned the car around, and they drove away.

The ride back to Alana’s house was quiet. Zoe spent most of it staring out the window, feeling numb. She was thankful, of course, that Alana understood that she would talk about it when she was ready. The older girl was the closest friend that Zoe ever had, and they had become nearly inseparable since what had happened in the girl’s bathroom at the school two months ago. Some kid in their art class had even asked them if they were dating. That had been awkward for both girls.

Finally, they pulled up to Alana’s house, which, despite her brief absence, still had its lights on. Zoe couldn’t help but smile faintly as she got out of the car and followed the other girl in.

“My parents are visiting family,” Alana explained. “And they know I’m not going to throw a wild kegger or anything like that, so I have the house to myself.”

Zoe didn’t reply, just looked at the floor, and several seconds passed before Alana continued. “We could watch a movie?” She nodded, and the pair of them moved towards the TV room. 

Alana was quick to start looking through the stack of DVDs, while Zoe sat on the couch, bringing her knees up to her chest. It wasn’t long before Alana put a movie in and joined her on the couch, several inches between them. The movie was _WALL-E_ , one of Zoe’s favorites, and her heart warmed at the fact that Alana had remembered when Zoe told her.

Normally, she loved the movie and could completely lose herself in it, but she just couldn’t tonight. So, when WALL-E reunited with Eve, she leaned forward and pressed the pause button. Alana, understanding that she was ready, shifted so she was facing her.

“My parents,” Zoe said, studying the fraying ends of her shorts. “They, they were yelling at Connor. I mean, it was mostly my dad, but he said some pretty harsh stuff, and they left for their date night. Then, Connor, he was going upstairs, and I stopped him, asked if he was okay.” She paused, taking a deep breath, and Alana took her hand. “He thought I was making fun of him. He started yelling at me, and I couldn’t take it, so I hid in my room, locked the door. In the past, that’s always made him stop, but this time,” she shrugged. Alana rubbed the back of her hand with her thumb, offering comfort, and Zoe gave in for a few moments, before continuing. “He started trying to kick down my door, break it down, and he kept screaming that he hated me and was going to kill me. It was just ‘Zoe, open the door, or I’ll fucking kill you.’ It’s, it’s never been like that before,” she confessed, finally looking up at Alana, tears in her eyes. “I was scared. So, so scared. That wasn’t my brother. He’s never acted like that, I don’t, I don’t know what’s going on,” her voice broke, and she let a few tears out.

Immediately, Alana pulled her into a tight hug, and Zoe held onto her, letting herself cry on her shoulder. “I’m sorry,” she said. “I just-”

“Shh, shh, it’s okay. You’re here now,” the older girl reassured her. She continued to whisper sweet nothings into her ear as Zoe cried. It took her a while, but she eventually ran out of tears. 

“We used to be really close, you know?” Zoe said, moving back slightly to look at Alana. “When we were younger, people thought we were twins. We did everything together. And, I mean, we’ve been really distant for a while, and I know he gets angry easily, but it’s never been this bad. Now, he’s acting like this, it’s like I don’t even know him.”

Alana’s hand was on the side of her face, her thumb rubbing over her cheekbone comfortingly. “I know,” she said. “I’m sorry. I wish I could do something about it, but I’ll always be here for you, you know that?”

This made Zoe smile, despite everything, and she hugged Alana again. “What did I do to deserve you?”

The other girl held her tight. “I ask myself that every day.”


	2. We Could Just Watch The Whole World Disappear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe sat up next to her. “I don’t really want to go home.”
> 
> “Then don’t,” she replied simply. The other girl had adorable sleep hair, she noticed, and the sunlight was framing it beautifully.
> 
> “What do you mean?”
> 
> Alana shrugged and got out of her bed, self-consciously pulling her sleep shorts down. “I’m saying I didn’t have any plans today. We could have a day out, if you want.” Sure enough, she hadn’t scheduled any volunteering today, and her current internship gave her weekends off.
> 
> Her heart leaped when Zoe grinned at her. “I’d love that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was harder for me to write than Can We Try That and the first chapter of this, and I think it's because writing fluff is hard for me? Like, angst is great, and it's so much easier to write. But these girls deserve a break, I think we can all agree on that.
> 
> I tried hard on this, I hope people like it. *covers eyes*
> 
> Also I'm 100 percent sure that I missed a few typos in here so. . . oops.

Alana opened her eyes to the sunlight streaming in through her window. It was early morning, and Zoe Murphy was in her bed with her. Zoe, whose arm was currently around her waist. They must’ve ended up cuddling in their sleep or something, not that Alana was complaining.

After what happened last night, Zoe had called her parents and told them she was spending the night at Alana’s. When they asked why, however, she didn’t say anything. Alana was curious as to why. After all, Connor had threatened Zoe’s life, why was she, dare she say, protecting him? Of course, she didn’t dare ask her, knowing it was a family matter.

Next to her, Zoe mumbled something incomprehensible, and Alana shifted her head slightly to look at her. The younger girl was still fast asleep, and she looked much more relaxed than she ever did while she was awake. Her eyebrows weren’t furrowed from concern or stress, and her lips weren’t pressed together in a thin line, they way they always did when she was hiding something. In fact, they looked really nice and soft and-

_Woah._ Alana blinked and looked away quickly. Zoe was her best friend, she couldn’t be thinking about her like that. _And she’s probably straight._ Yes, they had ended up cuddling in their sleep, but that was just an accident. After all, they had been asleep, and Zoe probably thought that Alana was a pillow or a stuffed animal or something.

Now that she thought of it, what if Zoe woke up and was embarrassed about cuddling with her? What if she was grossed out and didn’t want to be friends anymore? _Oh God._ Alana couldn’t let that happen, Zoe was one of the best things that had ever happened to her. So, she braced herself on the bed and started inching away from Zoe, worried about making things weird.

It was going well, up until the younger girl tightened her arm around Alana’s waist, still somehow asleep, and Alana felt herself turn bright red. _Okay. This is fine. This is fine._ Letting herself relax on the bed, she told herself that she would enjoy the moment while it lasted, and she looked at Zoe again with a smile.

\--

It wasn’t until later that Zoe woke up, immediately rolling over and rubbing her eyes. “What time is it?” 

Grabbing her phone from its charger, Alana turned it on. “It’s ten thirty-four.”

“Wow,” Zoe yawned. 

“How are you feeling?” Alana asked, propping herself up on her elbow.

“Okay, I guess.” Zoe sat up next to her. “I don’t really want to go home.”

“Then don’t,” she replied simply. The other girl had adorable sleep hair, she noticed, and the sunlight was framing it beautifully.

“What do you mean?”

Alana shrugged and got out of her bed, self-consciously pulling her sleep shorts down. “I’m saying I didn’t have any plans today. We could have a day out, if you want.” Sure enough, she hadn’t scheduled any volunteering today, and her current internship gave her weekends off.

Her heart leaped when Zoe grinned at her. “I’d love that.”

\--

Alana was in the kitchen making toast, having already changed her clothes and waiting for Zoe- “Just find something in my closet” - to finish changing. She hummed to herself quietly, trying to think of things that they could do during their day out. It was summer, surely there were things going on, and the pair of them always had fun no matter what they did. She just wanted to take Zoe’s mind off of her brother and the rest of her family for at least a few hours. The girl deserved that much.

“Hey, is this okay?”

After taking a quick look at the toast to make sure that it wasn’t burnt, Alana turned around and _oh my God, Zoe Murphy is wearing my flannel shirt._

Granted, Alana never wore that shirt, she wasn’t a flannel-type girl, but Zoe looked amazing in it. Underneath, she was wearing a loose gray tank top and the same denim shorts she wore the day before. But, damn, that flannel. . .

“Alana?”

She blinked, realizing she never answered Zoe’s question. “Yeah, that’s fine. And you can borrow a pair of shoes, too. How does toast sound?”

“I’m good with anything,” she said. “Thanks again, for letting me spend the night.”

“Anytime, you know that,” Alana replied, turning around the grab the toast. “Can you get the orange juice from the fridge? Unless you want, like, milk or something. It’s just, I usually have orange juice so I just assumed-”

“I love orange juice,” Zoe told her. 

_Hm. Okay._

\--

Twenty minutes later, they were in Alana’s car, having decided to go to the local petting zoo, with lunch at a diner afterwards. “Can we play some music?” Zoe asked, already reaching her hand out to the radio dial.

“Yeah, go ahead,” Alana told her without thinking.

At that, Zoe turned on the car’s stereo, but it wasn’t the radio that played. Instead, a rock tune blared out, accompanied by “I’m hot and pissed and on the pill! Bow down to the will-”

It cut off, Alana having gotten over her initial realization of what she had left playing, and quickly turning to the radio.

“Wait,” Zoe said, a surprised smile on her face. “What was that?”

“It’s just a CD,” she replied, focusing on the road to avoid further embarrassment.

The other girl pouted. “No, tell me. It sounded,” she paused, “It sounded cool.”

Of course she had to pout, like Alana could resist that. “Fine, it's a musical, um, Heathers.”

Zoe blinked. “Like the movie?”

“Yeah, and it’s really good,” she told the younger girl. “I forgot I had it playing, and you kind of started it in the middle of one of the more, uh, risque songs.”

“Can we listen to it?”

“If you want,” she said, moving her hand down to turn the CD on. “Let’s start with a different song though.” Like she wanted to listen to “Dead Girl Walking” in a car with _Zoe Murphy._ Instead, she switched to “Candy Store”. 

Halfway through, Zoe was laughing and bouncing her head to the music. “I like this one, it’s a jam. Who’s your favorite character?”

“Probably Heather Duke,” Alana said over the song’s bridge.

“She’s the one that tries to take over after the red Heather dies, right?”

“Heather Chandler,” she immediately corrected her, then widened her eyes. God, she was such a nerd.

“That’s right,” the younger girl replied, looking out the window. “Honestly, I don’t remember a lot from the movie, probably because I was distracted by Winona Ryder the whole time.”

“Were you?” This was new information.

“How could I not be? I mean, did you see her outfit in the convenience store scene, where she talks to JD?”

Alana couldn’t help but smile. “Remind me later to show you the costumes for the musical, you’ll love them.”

“I’m sure I will.” A quick glance told her that Zoe was looking at her with a grin on her face. 

“Let me play you the opening song. The musical Veronica is pretty great too.”

\--

“Wow, I haven’t been here since I was a kid,” Zoe said as Alana pulled up to the petting zoo. 

Alana shrugged, putting the car in park. “I’ve never been.”

A sharp gasp made her look up, and she saw Zoe staring at her in shock, her mouth wide open. “You’ve never been here?”

“I, uh, didn’t think I was missing out on anything,” she said.

The other girl just stared at her for a few more seconds before a determined look settled on her face. “Thank goodness you have me here to guide you. Get out of the car.”

All of the other people at the petting zoo were half their age, with parents waiting outside the enclosure, but that didn’t stop Zoe from dragging Alana in there. She was very enthusiastic, to the point of not using soap when washing her hands - “Zoe, read the sign!” “Signs don’t matter, we gotta hurry and see all the animals!” “Zoe!” - and Alana couldn’t help but find it endearing. When Zoe’s hands were finally clean, she led Alana to the first room. 

“Goats?” She was more than a little surprised when Zoe dropped to her knees to pet the nearest one. “I thought petting zoos had, I don’t know, kittens and things?”

“You have so much to learn, young Padawan,” the younger girl told her. 

Alana still didn’t move. “They’re kind of intimidating, don’t you think?”

Without taking her eyes off of her goat, Zoe pointed to a bucket near the door. “Get some of the food, and hold it out to them. They’ll warm up to you immediately.”

“If you’re sure.” 

Sure enough, the goats were very receptive of Alana having food, to the point where Zoe’s goat left her for Alana, ducking its head underneath her arm to get at the food. She wasn’t bitter, however, she just laughed at it. “Look at that, Alana Beck, resident goat charmer.”

“Wait, how do I get them off me?” Needless to say, the older girl was slightly alarmed at being surrounded by hungry goats.

It took Zoe several seconds to stop laughing long enough to tell her just to throw the food in another direction.

Thankfully, Alana had better luck in the rabbit enclosure. She did, admittedly, feel slightly out of place, being at least a foot taller than all the other kids in the room, but the rabbits were nice and soft. Once they left the room, Zoe showed her a picture she had taken of her while she was petting one of the rabbits. It was actually pretty cute.

Zoe loved the llamas, while Alana was a little more creeped out by them, although she did eventually join Zoe in a goofy selfie with one of the smaller ones. While Alana had resolved herself to a simple smile, the other girl had insisted on giving the llama bunny ears. They both loved it, and Zoe immediately posted it to her Instagram.

Eventually, they did wind up in the kitten room, which Alana was pleased to find out existed. She immediately sat down, scratching the head of a tiny one that couldn’t have been more than a few months old.

“I’m more of a dog person myself,” Zoe said, dropping into a cross-legged position beside her, “but I have to admit, these are pretty cute.”

“They’re absolutely precious,” Alana corrected her. As if to prove her point, the kitten she was playing with climbed onto her foot. “Look at this!”

The other girl didn’t reply, instead scratching underneath the chin of an older cat that came up to her. 

“You see that one, the one that’s trying to climb into the storage bin, where all the food is?” Alana asked.

Zoe looked up to see the orange kitten she was pointing at. “What about it?”

“That one’s you,” she giggled.

Her jaw dropped in mock offense. “What, are you saying I like food?”

“Actually, I was gonna say that you always go for what you want, and you’re stubborn, but that works fine too.”

“Ha ha, you’re hilarious,” Zoe replied, gently shoving her. “Also, if we’re playing this game,” she hesitated, looking around the room, “that one’s you!” And she pointed to a gray kitten, curled up into a ball, fast asleep on a blanket in the corner of the room.

Alana raised her eyebrows in response. “I like to sleep?”

“You’re a heavy sleeper!” When she didn’t respond, the younger girl continued. “You fell asleep first last night, and later, I was almost asleep and I accidentally rolled over onto you, and you didn’t even move!”

So Zoe didn’t sleep easily last night? Maybe she wasn’t as okay as she pretended to be. And maybe Alana was reading too much into things. Still, she laughed and kept petting her kitten as a few others came over to her. “What can I say, sleep is important!”

“You know what else is important? Food. We should go get lunch,” Zoe said, tearing her eyes away from the kitten to look at her.

“Kittens are important!” Alana exclaimed, holding hers up next to her face. “How could you say no to this?”

“You said it yourself, I like food,” Zoe told her.

“Kittens!”

“Food,” she insisted, bringing out her puppy dog eyes.

Damn. How could she resist that?

“Fine, just let me say goodbye.”

\--

The diner wasn’t crowded, thank goodness. Alana wasn’t a huge fan of crowds. The two of them were seated in a small corner booth, where they could see the whole diner. After the waitress took their order (a grilled cheese for Zoe and a salad for Alana), Zoe played with the straw of her drink absentmindedly, looking at Alana. “I know I asked you a few days ago, but how is your internship going?”

Alana sat up. “It’s going well, I think. The other interns are very interesting, we’re all acquaintances.” Then, she noticed Zoe’s frown. “What?”

“That word.”

Her stomach sank. “What word?” Like she didn’t know.

“Acquaintance.”

Beneath the table, she began picking at her nails, unable to help herself. “What about it?”

Zoe was looking at her drink. “Why do you use that word? Why don’t you just call them your friends?”

“Well, we’re in a professional setting, and it’s only appropriate, I feel-”

“You don’t have to lie to me,” Zoe said softly before looking up and meeting her eyes. Alana was surprised to not see any anger in them, just a little bit of sadness. “When we started being friends, you would always call me your acquaintance, and I had to correct you countless times, telling you that we were friends.”

Oh. “It’s not about you,” she said, putting her hands on the table so she wouldn’t pick at them. “And it’s not about the people at the internship. It’s just,” she paused, “I’ve never seen people as wanting to be associated with me, because, you know, I’m me. And the word, friend, it does that. It’s safer, I guess, to be alone. Besides, before you, nobody ever wanted to be my friend, and it was easier for me to pretend that it-” she cut herself off, taking a deep breath, not wanting to lie to herself. “I’m lonely. Or, at least, I used to be.”

It was quiet at the table for a few moments before Zoe spoke up. “I’m sorry. I won’t pretend to understand you, but it’s been hard for me almost as long as I can remember, making friends. Nobody wants to be friends with the freak’s sister, right? I mean, it’s not the same, but I get it, a little bit.”

At that moment, nobody else in the diner mattered but Zoe, and Alana smiled gently at her. “I guess we’re really lucky to have found each other.”

“You got that right.”

It would’ve gone unseen by anybody else, but at that moment, Zoe checked her phone, and Alana remembered. “Have you heard from Connor yet?”  


She didn’t answer, just put her phone away. 

“I’m sorry,” she offered.

“Don’t be. I know I didn’t really say it last night, but stuff like that happens a lot in our family. It was never as bad as it was last night, of course, it was really bad last night,” she trailed off, looking lost for a moment before shaking her head.

Alana fought back the urge to grab her hand from across the table. The youngest Murphy looked like she could use it. “Is there anything I can do?”

“Nothing that you’re not already doing,” Zoe replied. “And you’ve been amazing.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Alana told her, just as their food arrived.

\--

It was early evening when Alana dropped Zoe off. They had managed to listen to the entire Heathers cast recording throughout the day, and Zoe had declared “Dead Girl Walking” to be her favorite song, despite its initial impression. 

“Hey, Alana?” Zoe asked once she had parked the car. “Thanks for everything. Last night, and today,” she said, trailing off. “I’ve never had anyone I could count on like you.”

The car was quiet, and Alana couldn’t help it, she looked down at her lap before forcing herself to meet Zoe’s eyes. “It’s okay, and I’m the same. It’s a little nerve-wracking,” she laughed half-heartedly.

“You’re doing great,” Zoe told her, before leaning over the center console. Alana couldn’t help it, she literally froze as Zoe kissed her on the cheek. “Let’s do this again sometime.”

“Yeah,” Alana replied, unable to say anything else as she felt her face go red. Again. With that, Zoe got out of her car, waved, and walked inside her house. 

Delicately, she brought her hand up to her cheek, touching the spot where Zoe Murphy had kissed her. Yup, she was definitely in over her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope somebody knows why Heather Duke is Alana's favorite Heathers character.
> 
> Also I kind of unintentionally put in a Hamilton reference in here? Idk, I only caught it when I was rereading this, so maybe not. Welp.
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr, I am 24/7 down to rant about DEH and other musicals.  
> @waytoooutoftouch

**Author's Note:**

> I know the ending is weak, I tried to write something for it, but nothing was coming.  
> Also, I know Zoe might seem a little OOC here, but in my head, Connor had never done anything that bad before, and she wasn't used to it. We can safely assume that he just started acting worse and worse to her and the rest of the family, leading up to the events of the show, and leading up to Requiem, and her attitude towards him. Sorry if I'm being unclear. 
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr, I'm always down to talk about DEH and other musicals.  
> @waytoooutoftouch


End file.
